


It's Cold Outside

by Tdelicot



Category: Castle
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-08
Updated: 2016-04-08
Packaged: 2018-06-01 01:21:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6495244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tdelicot/pseuds/Tdelicot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kate Beckett is cold, she has Castle's Christmas present little Royal to keep her company until Castle comes home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Cold Outside

Beckett Pov

 

Kate Beckett had been more colder then normal for this time of the year for April. I am trying get warm by the fire place of the loft, while Castle's puppy Royal has been keeping me company, until his master comes home from his P.I. office doing really well finally.

It was a great idea giving Castle a puppy for Christmas.

Royal has always been one of his all time favorite dogs, ever since getting involved with a special case four plus years ago. And now he has a carbon copy sitting on my lap, while the both of us chill out on the couch.

The reason I am cold, is for the fact after arriving home from work. I had to be the one to walk little royal, before winding up going inside the loft.

I decided to move up from the gray couch to make myself a hot tea with lemon, leaving Royal to look after me. I know for the fact he's waiting for Castle to play with him, for when he does come home.

I haven't been able to feel warm all day, having to be out in the field most of the day with the boys investigating a body that was found in the Hudson harbor pied.

Even Lanie complained about being cold, as well with temperatures having to be in the low teens for April, along with snow being forecast for the next couple of days.

Royal would just love it to be playing out into the snow, while Castle and myself would build a snowman for our unborn baby girl Christina Hope Castle.

Christina Hope Castle is due to be delivered some time during the next seven months. I would say, she is a miracle, mostly for the fact, I didn't find out, until after I was shot with Vikram's help on the case I was involved with.

I hear Royal crying a little for what ever the reason it might be.

I sat down my tea on the kitchen counter to check out Royal sitting on the couch.

It was at this point, I heard the door opening up, with Royal jumping off the couch to almost knock Rick over moving into the living area.

"Jesus Royal!, it's what I call a real Royal welcome." He said to a chuckling Kate Beckett coming over to rescue him from the tiny fur ball full of energy.

"So tell me, Babe!, moving Royal out of the way. "Is it still cold outside?" While coming back to steal a kiss from her husband.

"Yes, it is sweetie!, He replied tersely, as both his wife and Royal are now very close to him.

"Well let's just say Rick, I am no longer cold anymore, now that your home." She says with a huge smile with her expression.

"Then I suggest Kate, you place Royal into his home, so that I can really keep you nice, warm and snuggling!" Replying to her with a twinkle in his deep dark blue eyes."


End file.
